An electronic device refers to a device that performs a specific function according to an equipped program or application installed on the device. The equipped program or application may include at least one of the following: an electronic scheduler, a portable multimedia reproducer, a mobile communication terminal, a tablet PC, an image/sound device, a desktop/laptop PC, or a vehicular navigation system, as well as a home appliance. The electronic device may output information stored therein, for example, as a sound or an image.
The degree of integration of the various functions of such electronic devices has increased as super-high speed and large capacity wireless communication has been popularized. In addition to a communication function, such electronic devices may have a variety of other functions, such as, for example, an entertainment function (e.g., a game function), a multimedia function (e.g., a music/video reproducing function), a communication and security function for mobile banking, a schedule management function, and an e-wallet function.
A portable electronic device, such as an electronic scheduler, a portable multimedia reproducer, a mobile communication terminal, or a tablet PC, may be equipped with a flat display device and a battery. Due to the shape of the display device or the battery, such a portable electronic device may have a corresponding shape, such as a bar-type external appearance, a folder-type external appearance, or a sliding-type external shape. Electronic devices are increasingly being equipped with larger sized screens to facilitate performing various functions, such as watching a video, more comfortably.
Carrying an electronic device that includes a relatively large screens may be inconvenient. An electronic device that includes a flexible display such that the electronic device is foldable can be folded to a smaller size and would be more conveniently carried.